Blackout
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Two days after her date with Brendon, Stella stops at Mac's to work out a misunderstanding on a stormy winter night when the power goes out. A few candles, a heavy blanket & a surprising confession all add up to a new union. Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.


**Title: Blackout**

**Summary:** Two days after her date with Brendon, Stella stops at Mac's to work out a misunderstanding on a stormy winter night when the power goes out. A few candles, a heavy blanket & a surprising confession all add up to a new union. SMACKED fluffy/romantic one-shot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! You know the rest by now right?

**A/N:** Okay so was watching old eppies (well as you all know I am obsessed with CSINY and our SMACKED and hey that's what the DVD box sets are for right? Lol) and after the eppy with Brendon (The Party's Over) this came to mind so hope you like it.

**Rated M to be safe. **

* * *

_'Hey Mac are you going to the Fundraiser?'_

_'I have to.'_

_'Do you um have a date?'_

_'Do you?'_

_'I'm going with Brendon Walsh.'_

_'Oh.'_

_'Mac?'_

_'I hope you have a nice time Stella.'_

_'Right.'_

From the moment he had gotten the invitation to the moment that Stella mentioned she would be on the arm of another man, Mac had dreaded the evening that lay ahead; praying for some kind of work related miracle that would deliver him from the monotony of bureaucratic nonsense that he knew lay ahead. As he put on his tuxedo his heart started to beat faster at the thought that he'd have to watch his partner; a woman he was smitten with, dancing, sharing close personal space with a man he was coming to loathe.

However, Mac had gotten his wish and the fundraiser was interrupted by work and so his attention finally turned from the superficial festivities and for the rest of the night he had tried to focus his time and attention on the murder of the Deputy Mayor. Sometimes what you wish for isn't what you wanted. If he had known one wish was about to come true he would have wished that Stella's date cancel and he be the one to be her escort. _All you had to do was ask her, _his brain reminds him.

Watching Stella parade around in that show stopping little black dress forced his brain to a level higher than work; but lower than professional and he had to curse himself when she said she was going back to the firehouse to return Brendan's jacket. All he could do was offer a nod and pray his swelling erection subsided before he was caught in an embarassing situation.

"Mac?"

"I'll meet you back at the lab."

"You know you have been unusually quiet tonight," Stella notes.

"The murder...the Blue Flue...you name it," Mac sighs.

"Your wasted tux."

"Pardon?"

"Well you didn't get to dance in it even once," she teases lightly as she moves in a bit closer; Mac's lips offering an automatic groan as his body springs to life. Her dress was still sporting a faint trace of perfume, the scent teasing his already hungry brain. He dropped his eyes, letting them linger a bit longer on her legs and once again forcing his mind to think about work or he'd have to make up another creative excuse.

"I left my dance card at home."

"Pity."

"Looks like yours was full."

"Never too full for a dance with you Mac," Stella tells him in truth.

"Probably was tonight," he states with a sour note that he hopes she won't pick up on.

"Mac? All you had to do was ask."

"Right."

And then his phone rang and she left him standing by the museum entrance as she hurried off to return her date's jacket; Mac watching her go with a slight scowl, cursing his own stupidity in not asking her first. _Have I lost her? Will I ever get the chance to tell her how I really feel?_

**~2 DAYS LATER~**

"Haven't seen a storm this bad in a few years," Stella huffs as she heads into Mac's office, offering an ethnic curse, wiping some fresh raindrops off her sleeves. "All of a sudden it just sprang up."

"You should duck out early then; get home while you still can."

"And you? Are you going to pull an all-nighter?" Stella inquires.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Mac what is bothering you and don't tell me nothing."

"Nothing," he retorts, forcing her to mutter another angry curse. What he didn't want to tell her was that for the past two days after her _date _with Brendon Walsh all he heard was how _'hot Stella Bonasera is...' _and _'how their next day would be without a public audience...' _things he hated to hear about his beloved partner; a woman he was in love with. Added to the fact was both of them were kept very busy with the Dunbrook fallout that neither had much time to just sit and talk or even share a cup of coffee; hence things were tense and feelings strained.

"Nothing?" She arches a brow. "Has it been the past few days? Because work has been hell and..."

"Stella, it's nothing, really. What's up?"

"Well if that is the case, then I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Is it work related."

"It's about Brendon."

"What about him?"

"He asked me out; on an official date. The fundraiser was sort of a mutual thing."

"And you are telling me this why?" He asks with a hint of anger.

"Thought best friends told each other everything?" She mentions meekly.

"You're right. That's um...great."

"Thanks for the enthusiasm. But I told him..."

"Did you know the weather was supposed to get this bad this soon?" Mac inquires; changing the subject in haste.

"Mac I..."

"Storm is getting worse Stella, you better get going home."

"You have that tone Mac."

"No tone, I'm tired. So..."

"You don't like Brendon?"

"Never said that."

"But your tone tells me you don't."

"You could do better. I...nevermind."

"Really Mac? Care to explain? Tell me why you'd say that?"

"Stella it's none of my business."

"Want to know what I told him?"

"It's none of my business," Mac lightly argues.

"I think it is and I think you want to make it your business."

"Pardon?"

"Well you can't just say that and then tell me nothing."

"Stella, I spoke out of turn. I..."

And of course a call came up and the conversation was never finished the call continued and then Danny came into his office. Mac had promptly volunteered himself to help Danny, leaving Stella to wonder what else Mac was going to add after he said that he didn't think Brendon was good for her. As the wind continued to build, she waited for Mac before finally being called to help Sheldon; returning only to find him already gone home.

"Damn it Mac," she lightly curses as she hurries to her office, grabs her coat and bag and then rushes back outside; taking the waiting Avalanche instead of waiting for a cab.

"I need to know," she whispers to herself as she stands before her partner's apartment door, her heart now racing in anticipation of an answer she drove half way across the stormy city to hear. With a soft knock and bated breath, she waits.

She hears Mac hurrying toward the door and then smiles at the look of surprise on his handsome face.

"Stella? Everything okay?" He asks in haste, his eyes darting between her slightly disheveled appearance and the hallway around her.

"I'm here alone Mac."

"What is going on?"

"I need to know what you were going to say after you told me I could do better than Brendon."

"You came out here to ask me that? You could have called."

"Oh I uh...right..."

"Stella, I'm sorry, that was the wrong thing to say," his lips emit a heavy sigh.

"I wanted to hear it from you Mac, face to face."

"Here what?"

"What you wanted to tell me earlier and I'm not leaving until that happens."

"Okay. Want to come in?"

"Sure," she states weakly as she slowly steps into his quiet but warm apartment.

"So..."

"So..." they both start at once.

Mac's face finally softens and he offers to her to go first.

"Actually I want your answer. What did you mean by that?"

"Stella, it's your life and who you want to date or...whatever is really none of my business," Mac tries in a strained tone. _How can I tell her he's an arrogant ass just looking for a one night stand?_

"Are you sure?"

"I...I am," he resigns. "Did you want me drive you home or something? I have the truck from..."

"No I drove...are you sure Mac?"

"He's an arrogant ass looking for a one night stand," Mac blurts out and then looks at her in shock. "Stella...I uh...right it's none of my business," he quickly turns and heads for the phone. "I'll call you..." he states in a loud tone, only to be quickly stopped by her warm fingers resting on his, forcing his eyes to look up in wonder.

"I didn't know you cared so much."

"I...of course I do Stella, you are my best friend and I want the best for you."

"And Brendon?"

"Isn't the best for you. He brags about his conquests and it would...Stella, it would kill me to hear him talk about you likewell like that. Again it's none of my business so..." Mac tries as he quickly picks up the phone to dial; not wanting to tell her that he's already heard some of the gossip.

Stella gently pries the phone from his fingers and sets it back down on the receiver.

"Talk to me Mac."

"But...Stella the storm is bad and...and I don't want you to be stuck here."

"I didn't know about Brendon. I mean I hear guys talking sometimes and...did you hear him say things about me?"

"Stella..."

"Did you?"

"I did," Mac finally confesses.

"I see."

"Stella, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you the subject of that."

"And is that all?"

"That is...yes that is all."

Mac allows an awkward silence to grow for a few more seconds before another gust of wind has the power flickering and Mac looks at Stella in concern.

"Storm is getting worse, I guess I should go."

"I..."

"Mac?"

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You are a very frustrating man Mac Taylor."

"Don't mean to be."

"But it's all you know how to do right?" Stella asks softly.

"Right," Mac agrees with a tight smile and a slight frown. "Are you going to be okay getting home?"

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself."

"Yeah I know," Mac sighs.

"And that's a bad thing?" Stella gently asks, once again wanting to draw out any further emotional responses. She looks at her handsome partner and smiles. _He's usually so closed off and aloof, but his body language is begging me for help. _"Talk to me Mac. Please? It's just us, no office; no case, no one else...just us."

"Stella, it's late and...I'll walk you down. Better yet I'll drive you home," Mac states as he turns to get his coat. He gets his coat and then turns back to face Stella with a perplexed expression. "All set?"

"I guess I am," she sighs as she heads for the door.

_I can't tell you_, Mac's mind laments in torment. _I can't say what you want to hear_. He mentally curses himself once again, knowing he's probably going to push her away for good; but not knowing what else to say to make her understand how he's feeling without putting into jeopardy their amazing friendship. _I mean she still might go out with Brendon._

"All set," Mac offers pulling the door closed behind him; it locking automatically. But just as Mac closes the door, the hallway lights flicker and a few seconds later both are bathed in darkness.

"Stella?"

"Still here Mac. I guess I'll be here a bit longer," her tense voice is heard, but he can't see her.

"Damn it."

"What?" Stella wonders.

"Door locked, hold on. Okay so just say there and I'll um..." his voice dies out as turns and fumbles with the key, trying to stuff it into the lock. But his fingers slip from nervous tension and soon a whispered curse is heard in the darkness.

"Mac?"

"Missed the lock, hold on," he mentions as he finally shoves the key into the lock and pushes the door open. He's greeted with the dim lighting from outside and slowly makes his way toward a small hall closet and a waiting flashlight. Once he's secured it, he goes back for Stella.

"I...oh!" Mac gasps as he turns around and bumps into her, her fingers lingering around his waist and forcing his groin to want to spring to life; even the simplest touch had that effect on him. "Didn't see you," he states with slight smirk as she holds on and doesn't let go.

"I know my way around here in the dark," she smiles as she finally pulls back and takes the other flashlight from his open palm. She spies the small amount of blood on his fingers and is quick to inspect. "Mac you cut your hand," she notes, looking up in concern.

"No big deal," he quickly pulls away and heads for the front window. "Lights are out everywhere," Mac sighs as he feels her coming up behind him. "And I..." he starts in a loud tone, which quickly subsides as he bumps into her once more.

"This is getting quite the habit for you," she teases and his faces softens in the eerie lighting, her hands now resting on his chest. "Looks like I'll be your guest for a bit longer. Is that okay?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to be out in this weather or...well unless you wanted someone else to pick you up and..."

"_Someone_ else?" She arches a brow. "Does this someone else have a name?"

"Just because I give you my opinion on your dating life doesn't mean...okay so..."

"Doesn't mean..." Stella urges by closing her fingers around his and stopping him from moving past.

"Stella, I don't expect you to care what I think about who you see."

"But you wish it was you right?"

"I...what?" Mac asks in shock, her lips curling into a wide smile. Mac feels his core temperature starting to rise the longer her fingers are latched onto his. "I have some candles around here..."

"I'll help," Stella finally resigns, knowing she's not going anywhere until the power comes back on, and now secretly hopes that it won't come on until she's gotten the truth from Mac; the whole truth. _Could he be interested in something more than friendship? Is this possible? Could he feel what I am? I want more. Does he also?_

Stella removes her coat and then heads to close the apartment door, wanting to preserve any remaining amount of heat that is lingering inside. After that she heads to find Mac, who is searching for candles in his kitchen.

"Claire had put these away and I had just kept them for times like this..." his voice trails off as he peers into the closet once more.

Stella touches his hand, forcing him to look back at her in wonder.

"What is it?"

"Where is your first aid kit?"

"My hand is fine."

"Either give me that kit or I'll leave right now with no coat and you'll be responsible for me catching pneumonia," she states with crossed arms.

"Kinda steep," Mac groans.

"Where?" Stella demands with a slight smile and Mac just shakes his head. But without another word of protest, he turns and heads for the same small closet and pulls out a small first aid kit and hands it to her.

"Shesh Mac you really jabbed it."

"It's no big deal," he insists as he watches her pull out a few items. His face offers a slight wince as she gently dabs some cleaning disinfectant on it.

"Sorry," she whispers in haste.

"It's okay," he replies as he feels his body starting to warm the longer her hands work on his and the longer they remain only about a foot apart. Stella applies the band-aid, lets him stand up and then looks up at him with a slight smile.

"Trust me if you were to bleed out, I'm not going to jail for it," she smirks and he smiles in return before he turns and gathers up the kit and puts it away, leaving Stella to head back to the candles.

Stella takes the lighter and lights two of the thick, white pillar candles. "Pretty nice candles Mac. How is it you haven't used them before this?"

"Haven't had any major power outages before this, so never had the need."

"They are pretty romantic Mac. Ever had the urge to just light some...you know to set the mood?"

"For what?" Mac inquires with a slight frown, displaying a boyish innocence that she can't resist.

Stella leans in closer and slightly brushes his lips with hers and then pulls back a few inches. "For this," she whispers with a warm smile; her fingers once again drop to his waist, nthreatening to move lower, his body nearly about to betray his growing desire for her. "Ever in the _mood _Mac?"

He looks at her in shock. _Surely she doesn't expect me to answer that, _he inwardly laments; his erection once again threatening to swell the longer her body stays pressed up against his. "I..."

But before he can say another word, Stella pulls all the way back and lights two more; turning around and carrying them into the living room and placing them for some strategic lighting; leaving him to wallow in his sexual misery.

"I have some cold pizza from yesterday, if you are hungry."

"Anything to drink."

"Wine?"

"Hmm wine and pizza, odd combo but not bad for our first date."

"First...date?" Mac asks with arches brows as she nears him once more.

"Stop trying to analyze things Mac," she playfully warns as she lets her hand rest on his side.

Mac offers a soft nod of his head before he heads for the wine, Stella getting the pizza from the fridge and then heading for the table, where one candle is already waiting. She waits for Mac to get the wine and then both settle in to eat, the wind howling outside and the power still out.

"How long do you think it'll last?" Stella inquires as they slowly enjoy their cold pizza and wine.

"Hopefully not that long; it'll be cold in here in a few hours," Mac replies, looking back down; feeling his nervous anxiety starting to build. _Do I tell her I want more than friendship? _

They make light banter about their case that closed today as they finish the rest of their meal.

"So anything for dessert?" Stella inquires.

"I don't have that kinda stuff," Mac admits with a slight frown.

"Hmm are you sure?" Stella presses as she leans in a bit closer.

"I am," he answers slowly, his eyes locking with hers. He cocks his head slightly and a small cryptic smile forms upon his lips.

"What is it?"

"The candlelight brings out the gold in your eyes and it matches your hair," he notes softly.

"Thank you," she says softly. "Any other truths you want to share?"

"I think you're amazing," he whispers as his eyes remain locked with hers.

"Really?"

"I do," he confirms. "I have some heavy blankets..."

"We just need one Mac."

"But I have..."

"If we stay together, we'll keep warmer."

"Oh...right, okay," Mac states nervously as he goes to pull away.

"Tell me not to date Brendon."

"Stella, I can't."

"Mac, just tell me already."

"Don't date Brendon."

"Now tell me _why_."

"I told you why before."

"The _real reason_ Mac. Not the gossip I already knew."

Mac's eyes search hers for an easy way out, begging for something other than the painful truth he knows she wants to hear.

"I wish it was me," he states and then quickly pulls away, pushing himself up from the table and then hurrying into his bedroom to get the blankets.

"I knew it!" Stella whispers in happy triumph as she is quick to follow.

"Why the hell did I say that?" He scolds himself in a soft tone, unaware of the warm set of emerald eyes watching him intently. He pulls on his extra sweater and then turns for the blankets.

"Maybe because it was the truth?" Stella asks softly, forcing Mac's tormented expression to look up with uncertainty. Stella takes a few steps closer, forcing Mac back up against the wall and looking at him with a smile. Her fingers gently rest on his cheek before she slowly leans in, pressing her lips to his and then pushing down with warmth and passion.

Mac drops the flashlight and blanket, his arms instantly encircling her body and holding her captive as his mouth devours hers in return. Stella's lips emit a soft moan of delight, forcing Mac to quickly pull back, both a little out of breath; his strong member now straining against his jeans, forcing Stella to feel his need for her and look up at him in surprise.

"You are turned on?"

"Damn it," he curses as he tries to pull away. Stella quickly blocks his path and looks at him with a smile. "Kinda flattering."

"Kinda embarassing," he moans.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not Brendon," Mac simply states as he tries to push past her once again.

Stella blocks his path and looks at him in wonder. "I don't want Brendon, I want you." But when Mac says nothing further, Stella continues. "I am not just saying that to make you feel better, it's the truth."

"We are complicated."

"Oh right, and Mac Taylor doesn't do complicated."

"I don't do complicated...not anymore," Mac echoes in a dead whisper as he finally escapes past and heads into the living room.

Stella gazes at his bed and smiles. "Damn stubborn man," she lightly curses as she picks up the extra blanket and heads back into the living room.

"Starting to get a bit colder in here now," Mac mentions as he looks out the window into the darkness before them, sighing as he sees that no lights have been turned on; hints of frantic red and blue flashing all around but for the most part, people are inside, riding out the storm as best they can.

"Come here and sit with me Mac," Stella offers softly.

Mac turns to see her on the couch, one blanket already wrapped around her, space for him right beside her.

"Your body will add heat."

Mac simply nods in compliance before he heads toward her and slowly eases himself down beside her, her body adding instant warmth to the right side of his weary frame. He pulls the covers around them tightly, feeling his slight shivering stop and Stella's body stop trembling.

"You okay?" He asks in a hushed tone, only looking at her sideways.

"I am now that you are here with me. I'm glad I didn't have to be alone tonight."

"You should never have to be alone Stella."

"Well unless you are with me, I'll always be alone," she confesses and Mac turns his body to face her. Stella smiles at his look of surprise and then nods her head. "Wipe that look off your handsome face Mac, it's the truth. You see you rushed out of my office so fast earlier you never heard me tell you what I told Brendon."

"Stella..."

"Mac do you have any duct tape?"

"Yes, why?"

"So I can tape your damn mouth shut until I am finished!" She playfully teases and he finally gets the picture.

"Sorry," he replies meekly.

"Better," she smirks. "Now yes Brendon Walsh did ask me out but as much as I loved your confession from earlier I want to tell you what I told him. I told him that I wasn't interested in anything further and wasn't available because I was already interested in another man. An amazing..." Stella starts as she moves in closer, her fingers now resting on his thigh and moving higher.

"Caring.." moves in closer.

"Sometimes very thick headed..." closer.

"Definitely stubborn..." closer.

"But who drives me crazy..." closer.

"Man..." she whispers as her lips finally reach his ear, her warm breath sending small shivers down his spine. "His name is Mac Taylor and he's the most wonderful man in the world."

Before Mac can offer anything in reply her body presses further into his, her arms cupping his face as her lips devour his once more.

"You told him all that?" Mac asks with a sudden smile a few breathless minutes later.

"Part of it, so wipe that look of triumph off your face," she teases once more. "I told him the truth."

"I guess I should have told you earlier."

"You don't like complicated," Stella smirks as she pulls back, instantly cooling them both. "I don't mind complicated."

"I..." Mac starts only to have her press her warm finger to his flushed lips.

"Don't tell me what I want to hear Mac," she whispers. "Tell me later what is in your heart."

Mac stares at her, almost dumbfounded. A few minutes of silence pass before Mac looks over at Stella in wonder. "Are you tired?"

"Not really. You?"

"No, but if you wanted to rest or whatever I can sleep in the bedroom and you can sleep he..."

"Mac, your bedroom is colder than in here. At least those candles all pushed together are building some warmth."

"Oh I don't mind..."

"Being a martyr?" She counters. "Please don't run away. I need you."

"Y-you do?"

"To keep me warm."

"I need you too," Mac whispers looking back out the window. He feels Stella's body slowly move closer, once again adding much needed warmth, until she is firmly pushed against him.

"Mmmm now that feels good," she mumbles as she rests her head on his shoulder. But when his lips emit a soft chuckle she looks up in wonder. "Mac?"

"Your hair...it...tickles my neck," he replies as he kisses the top of her head. "Please just rest."

"Not really tired. You?"

"Too much nervous energy to fall asleep."

"Oh really?" She arches a brow, looking up at him with a playful smile. "Should we try to find a few creative ways to help you get rid of that nervous energy?"

"If we get worked up into a sweat, we'll cool down faster."

"Hmm I had thought about playing cards."

"Oh I uh..."

"I wonder what would work us into a sweat?" She smiles, not giving him a way to back out. "What were you thinking?"

"It's the cold...it is...maybe the wine?"

"Hmm so wine and cold are good truth serums. Didn't think it was that easy. Had I known that before, I would have got you drunk at work and locked you in Sid's freezer and just forced that confession earlier."

"Funny," Mac deadpans.

"Well I have tried asking in the past Mac."

"And I would just push you away."

"Almost into the arms of another man."

"Which I don't want," he finally confesses as he looks down at her with a serious expression. "I don't want you with another man."

"What?"

"Anyone other than me."

"But..."

"I want complicated. I want you."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Mac, don't tell me..." Stella starts only to have him twist himself around, pull her close and silence her with a hungry kiss.

"Mac..." she groans as the other hand snakes behind her body and holds her captive agasint his rapidly beating heart, his mouth still hungrily devouring hers.

Stella's body responds in kind; pressing into Mac's as her fingers slowly ease themselves under his shirt, delighting in the feel of his warm flesh at her fingertips.

"Stella..." Mac moans as her fingers continue their slow torment. "I..." he whispers as his heart races, her fingers teasing him to the edge but her body not allowing him access. "I need you," he begs as his lips move to her ear.

"Mmm Mac you feel so good," she whispers.

"I need you Stella," Mac whispers into her ear, planting warm hungry kisses on the tender lobe and forcing her body to respond in kind.

"Mac..." Stella groans in delight.

"You feel so good," Mac praises as her body arches slightly. "I...wow..." Mac gasps as his brain experiences new delightful sensations.

"Mac you make me feel...beautiful and..." Stella's voice trails off into a dead whisper as Mac's flushed lips devour hers once more, his back starting to dampen under the heavy blankets keeping them heated from the cold room.

"You feel amazing," Mac replies with a slight moan as his heart rate increases. "You are so beautiful."

"You are pretty amazing yourself Mac," Stella gently gasps as they near the end of their union. Stella's fingers grasp Mac's hair, guiding his lips back to hers and forcing another soft moan of pleasure from his mouth; their hearts racing. "Come to me Mac," she begs with a smile; finally calling out his name as the end is finally reached.

"Stella!" Mac lightly pants as he looks down at Stella's flushed face and smiles. "As I was saying earlier...I want more. I want you. I am not just telling you what you want to hear. If I was, then my saying I love you would be in vain; and I doubt either of us would want that."

"Mac? You love me?"

"With all my heart. And I'm saying it because I am not afraid to say it any more."

"I love you too Mac," Stella confesses as she gently guides his lips back down to hers. "I think I always have..." her voice trails off into a soft whisper.

Mac gently eases himself beside Stella, pulling the blankets over them tighter and then pulling her against his warm chest.

"Are you cold?" Mac asks softly.

"Not any more. You?"

"Never when I am around you."

Mac lifts his head and looks at the window outside. "Storm is still going."

"Can you see any lights?"

"Traces," Mac huffs before he looks back down. "Please just close your eyes and get some sleep."

"I will on one condition."

"Name it," Mac replies with a smile.

"When I open my eyes you'll still be asleep."

"In your arms? No where else I'd rather be; hopefully with some heat."

"I thought we did pretty good just now."

"Well if the power isn't on later at least we know what works."

"We work Mac. And so will this. Come here, I'll keep you warm," Stella murmurs as her lips taste his once more before she snuggles deeper into his embrace and closes her eyes. "I love you Mac."

"I love you Stella," Mac whispers in return, planting a warm kiss on her cheek before he too closes his eyes and joins her in some much needed rest. And as the storm rages on outside; two souls were joined in an intimate embrace; at least for a few more hours until the heat was restored and a new union was started; one that would only continue to grow.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** I hadn't planned posting this today but got it done in time and so here it is, hope you all liked it and remember Target Specific was also updated. Thanks everyone YOU ROCK!


End file.
